Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Puck can't sleep, Kurt has a surprise and Burt has to go to the police station. Puck/Kurt


**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Glee. Or the title to the story.  
A/N: Yeah, apparently the Kurt who lives in my head is kinda badass because he kinda is in this story and a few of my other ones. Hope you enjoy this. **

Puck couldn't sleep that night, simple as that, and when he looked back on the events that occurred he was very glad he had his bought of insomnia. Deciding that maybe a little walk would make it easier to rest, he put on a pair of jeans, no socks, shoes, no shirt but a jacket and headed out the door, keys going in his back pocket. Hands were deep in his front pockets, just walking aimlessly, not sure where he was going when he heard it. Well, heard them, really. It was defiantly a crowd of people, yelling loudly. Shrugging mentally, Puck decided to investigate.

A group of people were hanging out along the fence at the side of the road; some in lawn chairs, some leaning against cars, some leaning against the fence and a few sitting on the ground. Climbing through the fence he saw that the ages of the people ranged from high school to what looked like early forties. They were laughing and arguing some, one man was counting money as if he had taken some bets and would be doling out cash in a few moments.

"Dude, what's going on?" Puck asked a guy he recognized as the noon to four cash register guy at one of the gas stations.

The guy glanced at Puck before shaking his head with a smile, "You don't know?"

"No." Puck replied in a biting tone, it was clear he didn't know, otherwise he wouldn't have asked the question. "Now tell me."

"Lima Races."

"Lima Races?" Puck asked. "Those still happen?" He'd heard about them when he was seven, before his dad left. He'd said that he couldn't even do well at the Lima Races.

"Yep." The guy smirked, "You know much about them?" When Puck shook his head, the guy continued, "Lima Races. They've been around for like, thirty some years or something'. The guy who takes the bets decides on a starting point and a finishing point and whoever gets there first wins." He shrugged, "Any route is possible and the racers can only use their own car."

"So, any route?" Puck thought this could help his rep. He'd be a badass at the Lima Races as well.

"Yep." The guy repeated, "Take main roads, gravel, dirt paths, hell, through fields of grass."

In the distance Puck could hear a car coming closer. "You made a bet on this race?"

"Yep." The guy nodded, "Here's hoping I picked the correct guy, huh?"

A car appeared, he couldn't tell what kind it was because it was dark. He knew it was a bigger vehicle, the head lights were to tall be a simple car. It stopped suddenly and the guy Puck had been talking to cheered. Apparently he did pick the correct guy.

Whoever the guy who won was, he pushed the crowd away and lifted the hood of his vehicle. Puck heard a recognizable voice telling people he was busy and then muttering something about his vehicle. Puck was standing there, motionless. He couldn't believe it. That voice?

The other driver showed up then, his headlights letting Puck see that indeed, it was a Navigator that had won the race. Swallowing thickly he had to see it for himself. Walking over he saw a body leaning under the hood which suddenly stood up and made a triumphant noise.

"Find what you were looking for, Hummel?" Puck asked.

Kurt's head turned quickly, glaring at him, "As a matter of fact, yes." A smirk plastered on his face, "My baby will now run even smoother."

"But dude," Puck ignored the glare that was shot at him, "you won. You don't need to make your car better."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I won against Steve. Anyone can do that."

Puck shuffled his left foot for a second, "So, you do this often?"

"When I can." Kurt replied, "Not as often as I'd like." He was wondering why he was being so honest with the other boy. Probably because Puck had no one to talk to anymore. "You won't be telling anyone?"

"What?" Puck scoffed, "That you're a racing star? No one would even believe me."

Kurt let out a sigh and nodded. "Good."

"So, no one knows?" Puck's brows furrowed. He hadn't realized it but there was no Mercedes here to cheer him on and he figured out of anyone she'd be the one who knew.

"Nope." Kurt shut the hood of his Navigator.

They stood in a slightly awkward silence for a bit before Puck asked, "Since you don't do this as often as you'd like, how often would that be?"

Putting some of his hair back into place Kurt shrugged, "First someone's gotta call a race otherwise there's no need to meet up. Then I've gotta be able to slip out of the house unnoticed which has become increasingly difficult with Finn and Carole there."

Puck chuckled, "Oh, I don't doubt that. Finn's usually a pretty heavy sleeper but Carole isn't."

Kurt nodded. "Now I have to hope I can get back inside without being found out."

The next day at school Puck was surprised that Kurt hadn't even looked tired, "Dude," once again, Puck ignored the glare sent his way, "I thought you needed like, a full twelve hours of sleep."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I function best on five hours but I can work with four. Less than that and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"No idea?" Puck smirked.

Kurt nodded, "I have no idea what I've been saying and that generally doesn't go over very well."

Puck felt something in him bottom out. Kurt hadn't implied anything, his voice not rising, falling, or breaking, his face still that ice mask, but the idea that Kurt said something that didn't go over very well? It didn't sound good to him. He sat down next to the other boy and narrowed his eyes. Kurt was talking to him with a calm indifference, not his usual snide and snarky sayings. Much like he had last night.

"What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow in what appeared to be a slightly amused manner.

"Look, next time you go to one of those things," Puck waved his hand, "let me know." He grabbed Kurt's phone from his purse and ignored Kurt's squawk of protest before adding his number.

"One of those things?" Kurt said, "Seriously? That's how you invite yourself?"

"What?" Puck looked up quickly as he gave the phone back to it's owner, "I thought you didn't want anyone to know. By calling it a 'thing' no one can over hear and it won't end up on the dweb's blog."

Kurt nodded, "Okay, fine." He put his phone away, "Is that all or do you want to be seen hanging with me in public?"

Puck looked around then and realized belatedly, that yes, some people were staring. Growling, Puck pushed Kurt against the locker and walked away.

Puck acted as normal as he could from then on. Not thinking about Kurt winning a race whenever he saw the other boy walking to his Navigator. To his credit, Kurt acted just like always. The cool indifference replacing the snark only when it was the two of them. Then again, Kurt had apparently been keeping this secret and living a double life longer than him; it made sense that he'd be better at it, natural.

He almost thought he'd never be invited to another race; it'd been over a month and he'd heard nothing. But one night he got a text telling him that 'a thing is going down' and it told him the starting point and the finishing point of the race, stating that if he wanted he could wait at either. Of course Puck got dressed and quickly headed to the finishing point.

Tapping his fingers on his leg he watched as the first set of racers finished and the crowd rushed over to them. Kurt was in the second set. A race, he learned, could only have two to six drivers. Anymore in a race then it got complicated and the possibly of a crash was raised. The guy who took bets passed out the money and then made a call saying to start the second set. Puck felt his hands start to sweat, worried that Kurt wouldn't do well or that he'd crash. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt this way, he hadn't last time. Then again, he didn't know who was racing last time.

Seeing the first vehicle's lights come out of the darkness he hoped it was Kurt. It'd be awesome is the guy won again. Even though last time he apparently won against only one other racer, Steve, who it seemed was too easy to defeat.

Rushing over with a number of the others, Puck had to know if it was Kurt. When Kurt stepped daintily out of his Navigator, Puck grinned. "What's that smirk for, Noah?" Kurt's voice sounded over the cheers. "You make a bet on me? How much did you win?"

Shaking his head, Puck answered, "Naw, didn't place a bet. Wanna watch a few to see how good you are before doing that."

The next car stopped and the driver glared at Kurt before stomping away in a huff,  
"Then why the grin?"

"Can't a dude be happy that someone he knows won?" Puck asked.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt nodded, "Okay, fine." He sighed when some guy came over and handed him his winnings. Glaring at the guy, he rushed off after the money left his hand. Kurt's face went from a glare to a smile as he glanced at Puck, "Wanna go get something to eat? I'm hungry and I know a great 24 hour diner." He paused and held up his wad of cash, "I'm buying."

Well, Puck couldn't turn that down.

As Puck had once again walked to the race, they took Kurt's navigator and Puck was surprised that he drove like a normal person and not a racer. "I may know these roads unbelievably well, but I don't want to risk hitting a poor defenseless animal anymore than usual."

And that just kinda confused Puck because he could hit an animal during the race. But he kept his mouth shut about that and found some, surprisingly, good music on Kurt's iPod.

"Well if it isn't my favorite late night customer." A waitress greeted with a large smile, "And you brought a friend."

Kurt nodded, "How's your classes going, Ella?"

Ella blushed a bit, "Better than last time. Getting help from a guy in class."

"Nice." He sat down and Ella handed Puck a menu but not Kurt. "Hope that goes well for you."

"Well so far, it's not going bad." She giggled and turned to Puck, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Uh, water?"

Smiling, she nodded, "Be right back."

"So," Puck started, looking at the menu, "you must come here a lot."

Kurt shrugged, "You could say that."

"Dude," Puck really enjoyed ignoring the glare sent his way whenever he called Kurt a dude, "You know the waitress' name, what's going on in her life and she didn't even give you a menu."

Ella showed up then, giving Puck a glass of water and Kurt a cup of coffee. "You know what you want?" She asked the two.

Kurt glanced at Puck so Puck started, ordering a quesadilla and Kurt ordered French toast, hash browns and banana cream pie.

"Going for breakfast?" Puck asked, figured the other boy would only get a little bit of each since he ordered so much.

"Well, it is technically morning." Kurt smirked as he sipped his coffee.

A silence fell then, not all awkward which confused Puck a bit. He got even more confused when Kurt tore a bit of his placemat off and started folding it, "What are you doing?"

Kurt didn't say anything but after a few seconds, raised his hand, paper in it, in a superior manner and raised an eyebrow.

"Football?" Puck spluttered, "You wanna play paper football?"

"Hm? What would make you think that?" A sarcastic reply sounded as he slid the football towards Puck.

Grinning, Puck found himself enjoying a quiet game of paper football with Kurt. Turned out that Kurt sucked as a kicker in this version of the game.

Ella filled up Kurt's coffee cup two times before the food came and Puck tried to keep his face neutral when he saw that Kurt did not get small portions of food. Four slices of French toast, a large helping of hash browns and a decently sized piece of pie were placed in front of the slim teen. "If you need help eating that, just say so."

Kurt snorted and covered his French toast with butter but not syrup before digging in.

Puck had finished his quesadilla before Kurt ate all of his food so he sat there, staring as Kurt packed all the food away. "Dude," he started when Kurt swallowed the last bite of pie, "you just ate more than Finn does." He glanced again at Kurt's skinny frame, "You're not gonna be going to the bathroom in order to Ralph, are you? Not anorexic?"

"That's bulimia and no." Kurt sounded slightly amused, "It's adorable how worried you look that I'd think about vomiting." He shrugged, "Couldn't even if I wanted to. Not much of a gag reflex." He smirked when Puck almost choked on his drink. "I have a rapid metabolism and so I can eat basically anything."

"Huh." Puck kinda wished he had a metabolism like that. He loved food and he had to think about how much he ate. A smoking body like his did not come naturally.

Kurt paid the bill and left a large tip before waving to Ella and driving Puck home. "I'll let you know next time I'm racing." He said before speeding off towards his house.

The next day Kurt was once again, acting like he didn't know Puck. And though Puck was glad that he wouldn't have to defend himself from the other jocks who would, surely, call him a fag for hanging out with Kurt, he kinda liked what he had seen of the other boy that night. Puck had taken to watching Kurt and found that the other boy acted differently during the day and what he'd seen at night. Not a large difference, but different.

And because he was watching Kurt, he saw when Finn cornered his almost step-brother, "Where were you last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt's face was open, innocent.

"I woke up and had to go to the bathroom." Finn said, "You weren't in your bed. So, where were you? Did you sneak out?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I was getting a glass to water, Finn." He paused, "You really think I'd sneak out?" He looked confused, "Where did you think I'd go?"

Finn shrugged, "I dunno man. Sorry I jumped to conclusions." He patted Kurt on the shoulder before walking to class.

Kurt's eyes found Puck's but his face didn't change. Just looked at him for about thirty seconds before walking away.

Nine days later he got another text from Kurt about another thing going down. This time it was only three people racing and Puck didn't make a bet. He smiled when Kurt won again, an arm going around Kurt's shoulders as he grabbed his winnings before once again, going to eat at the diner.

Turned out Kurt was kind of always ready to eat so it was his normal thing to eat after a race in the middle of the night. Ella was their waitress again and Kurt gave her a hug when she greeted them with a watery smile. The guy who had been helping her was just using her and Puck looked at the ground because in a few years he would probably be that guy in college; hell, he was that guy in high school.

After giving their order, Kurt dug around in his purse before giving a victorious noise. Setting a pack of cards on the table he split his winnings in two and gave half to Puck, "We're playing poker."

"You any good?" Puck asked, he didn't want it to be unfair.

Kurt snorted, "Dad has bi-weekly poker night with some guys. I've known how to play for years."

Puck nodded, "Yes, but are you any good?"

"You'll have to find out." Kurt smirked.

Turned out they were about evenly matched. The food came during the middle bit of the game and so they ate before playing a few more rounds. It was only when Kurt realized the time that he quickly paid, saying he needed to get home and sleep some. As it was almost four in the morning, Puck didn't protest. And as it was almost four in the morning, Puck got an idea what it was it would be like if he rode with Kurt during the race.

The next day Puck came to school during the lunch hour. He'd slept in, not caring if he missed his classes. He'd been up till four am, he could damn well sleep in if he wanted to.

Puck was taken aback when after lunch Kurt walked up to him and grinned. "I like you." he said, nodding his head in an exaggerated way, "You're nice and you're keeping my secret life a secret. Also you're hot."

Mercedes swooped in then, putting a hand around Kurt and pulling him away, "Kurt, apparently, slept only for a few hours last night. You must excuse what he's saying." She told Puck, hoping that the jock wouldn't punch Kurt for whatever the sleep deprived boy had said. "He didn't mean it. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"I do too know what I'm saying, 'Cedes." Kurt cut in, "I'm saying that Puck has great hands. Their nice. Big, big hands with pretty nails."

Puck glanced at his finger nails and shrugged, his nails looked normal to him.

"Oh please keep your mouth shut, Kurt." Mercedes begged, trying to steer him away from Puck.

"But I need to let Noah know that he has nice hands." Kurt protested.

Reaching out, Puck put a hand on Kurt's shoulder which Kurt grinned at, "I get it, Hummel. Now go ahead and go with your fag hag and be careful with what you say."

"Okey dokey." Kurt nodded and this time let Mercedes walk him away, she looked back and shot Puck a thankful smile.

The day after that, Kurt cornered Puck after school, making sure no one else was around. "Uh, so I'm not completely sure what I said to you yesterday," Kurt rubbed the back of his neck, "But thanks for not taking it the wrong way."

"It's fine, dude." Puck shrugged, "You'd said that when you get a small amount of sleep you're not that lucid." He grinned, "And y'know, you weren't that lucid. Plus I know why you didn't get much sleep."

"Did you?"

"Huh?"

"Did you get much sleep?" Kurt asked, "I didn't like, deprive you of sleep, right?"

"Naw," Puck shrugged, "I just skipped my first classes and slept. Nothing I don't do on a semi-regular basis."

Kurt nodded, "Good. Good." He pointed at Puck, "Next time we're leaving after we're done eating."

As Kurt started to walk away, Puck called out, "Hummel," Kurt turned, "did you say something bad to one of the jocks? Who wasn't me?" He added the last bit hastily.

Kurt shrugged, "Might've."

"Is that a 'might've, I don't remember but no one has beat me up yet' or 'might've, I don't remember but I've got a bruise to prove I said something'?"

After a short pause, Kurt said, "Second one."

Puck stormed up to him, "Show me."

"No." Kurt took a step back.

"Show me." Puck said more forcefully.

"No." he took another step back.

"Show. Me." Puck reached out with his hand, smiling slightly when Kurt's eyes went to it.

Kurt swallowed and lifted his sleeve on his left arm. A hand print was there, "Apparently I said something and he grabbed me and then threw me against a locker-"

"So your back is bruised too?" Puck's hand traced the hand print. "Who did it?" He didn't try and hide the anger in his voice. Kurt was his bro now, they played football together, cards and Kurt bought him food in the middle of the night. Oh, and Glee.

"-but Finn saw it go down and took care of the problem."

Puck nodded. Finn was getting extra protective of Kurt. Probably the whole soon-to-be-step-brothers-thing. "Good. Glad it was taken care of."

It was about a month later that Puck found himself, once again, waiting for a race to finish. He and Kurt had been hanging out sometimes. No one knew about it; they weren't keeping it secret or anything, just no one noticed when they'd go somewhere. It wasn't like he had a reputation to uphold anymore. He never told Kurt that he'd let it slip that he liked Puck's hands but Puck used his hands more when he was hanging out with the other boy.

Currently Puck was tapping out a tune against the fence, waiting for Kurt to win the race. He'd placed a bet this time and was going to get a big pay out. It was a race against two, much like the first time Puck had stumbled upon the Lima Races, and Puck grinned when the first vehicle stopped and the crowd cheered. Walking over, Puck faltered when it wasn't Kurt who stepped out into the mess of people. It was some woman.

The second vehicle, Kurt's Navigator stopped a few minutes later and only Puck went over to talk to him. "Why didn't you win, Dude?" Kurt hadn't even fully stepped out of his Navigator.

"I was racing against Suzie. No one can beat her." Kurt spoke slowly.

"But I was gonna get a big pay out." Puck whined, "The odds were so much against you I'd of gotten an ass load of money."

"The odds were against me for a reason." Kurt replied with an eye roll. "I can't believe you choose this time to bet on me. If you'd told me I would've warned you not to."

"So why'd you race against Suzie if you knew you were gonna lose?" Puck growled.

Kurt shrugged, "It's good practice and no one else, except for n00bs, will race her." He paused, "Alright, get in, lets go eat."

"But we normally pay with your winnings. You didn't win." Puck said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I can still afford it. And we can say that instead of it being a Celebratory Meal it's a Drowning Your Sorrows Because You Were Stupid Enough To Bet Against Suzie Meal."

"…that's a long name."

"I'm aware."

Puck was amused between the slight differences of Daytime Kurt and Nighttime Kurt, as he had been thinking about them. Daytime Kurt was more snark and fashion and Nighttime Kurt was more a cool calm and wayward. While Nighttime Kurt raced and was full of innuendo Daytime Kurt was a bit less defiant.

They were walking across the street to get to the movie theater, going to see a matinee of the latest Saw movie and Puck had almost stopped in the middle of crossing the road when Kurt said, "I feel so rebellious."

"What?"

Kurt looked around, "We're Jaywalking, Noah. That's illegal."

Puck blinked at the other boy, "You're serious?" Kurt nodded, "Jaywalking makes you feel rebellious but being one of the best at Lima Racing doesn't?"

Kurt only shrugged in response.

It was after the next race that Kurt started to feel that doing the Lima Races was a bit more illegal than Jaywalking.

Puck grinned when Kurt had won another race and as they were making their way to the diner, sirens appeared behind them. Kurt paled and pulled over after quickly making sure he wasn't speeding.

"Do you think they know you were in the race?" Puck asked as the officer started walking towards the Navigator.

"No." Kurt's voice wavered some, "No. I'd have been pulled over during."

Puck nodded, "Good thing you weren't though. You'd of probably had your license pulled." Kurt paled some more at the thought.

The officer asked if Kurt knew why he'd been pulled over and when Kurt had no idea the officer sighed, "You're tail light is out." He then shined the light in their eyes, "You sixteen?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt replied.

"You're out past curfew." He looked Kurt and Puck up and down, "You boys been drinking any?"

"No, sir." Kurt said quickly. "We had been played video games at Puck's house," here Puck waved a bit, "and we got hungry. See, his mom is going to go grocery shopping tomorrow, sir, and so we thought we'd go to this 24 diner I know."

The officer frowned, "Gotta take you boys to the station and call your parents. I'll write you a warning for the tail light and as for the curfew, you just get a warning this time. If you're caught again there's gonna be a fine."

That's how Puck found himself sitting on the bench with Kurt at the Police Station, both glad that the cop hadn't gotten them during the race but not too happy that he'd caught them out past curfew.

"A rock must've hit my taillight during the race." Kurt said, "It was fine earlier today."

The police had gotten a hold of Kurt's dad before Puck's mom so he was the first one to show up. Burt Hummel looked tired and worried, shirt buttoned wrong and hat on his head and demanded to see his son as soon as he walked in.

"Kurt," he said, giving a glare to Puck, "did Mohawk drag you out tonight? He force you any?"

"No dad." Kurt said, "And Puck hasn't been a bad influence, if that's what you're thinking."

"I was not." Burt frowned, it was clear he had been thinking that. "So, why did you sneak out of the house?" He glared at his son and Puck found himself afraid, "Finn says that this isn't the first time."

Kurt sighed, "Dad, can we not have this conversation here?"

"No, we're having this now." Burt growled. "Was it a romantic rendezvous with the Mohawk?"

Kurt snorted, "No. And Noah doesn't have a Mohawk."

"He did when I first saw him at the football game. And if you weren't meeting him, why weren't you at home?" He crossed his arms.

"I was, uh." Kurt started, "I was at the Lima Races."

Burt's eyebrows rose. "Really?" Kurt nodded, "You do the race or watch?"

"I raced." Kurt replied.

"You watch then, Mohawk?" Burt asked, "Ever bet on my son?"

Puck swallowed, "I have, sir."

"You ever win any money when you bet on my son?"

"I have, sir." Puck repeated himself.

Burt nodded and smiled a bit, "So this is why you've tricked your Navigator out."

Kurt's face looked horrified, "Dad, don't ever say that again. It did not sound right."

Burt chuckled and patted his son on the shoulder, "Proud of you, y'know, back in the day I had won the majority of my races."

"You were in the Lima Races?" Kurt's eyes grew in surprise.

"Yep." Burt's smile then diminished, "Now, I understand that you probably like to race and I know I sound like a hypocrite if I say you can't race but I'd prefer it if you didn't. It is dangerous."

"Alright, dad." Kurt smiled.

Burt was now frowning a bit, "Now I don't trust that. How about we make a deal? You always let me know if you're going one of the races, alright? And come home straight after."

Kurt shot a look at Puck, "But we usually go eat afterwards."

Burt laughed at that, "You and your food." he then turned to Puck, "I'd like a word with you. Kurt, go wait in the car." Kurt did as he was told and Burt sat down in Kurt's vacated seat, "So you've been cheering my son on and going to eat with him?"

"I guess so." Puck glanced at Kurt's retreating form, wishing he hadn't left him alone with his dad.

"You are to treat my boy right." Burt pointed at him, "If he ever comes home one day -or night after one of these races, crying you will wish you'd never stumbled upon the Lima Races."

"How did you know I'd stumbled upon them, sir?" Puck couldn't help but ask.

"That's how everyone discovers them, son." Burt said. "You listening to me though? You don't hurt my boy."

"But sir, we're just friends." Puck protested, finally understanding what Burt was hinting at.

Burt rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to believe that. Maybe right now you are, but I know that Kurt likes you and I think you like him. You're not that good of an actor, Mohawk. So here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna ask him for a date and take him somewhere, even if it's that diner. And you will treat my son right. You have a week to ask him out. Understand?"

Puck nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Enough with the sir."

"Yes, Mr. Hummel." Puck corrected. Burt patted him on the back and walked away.

An officer showed up then, saying that they'd gotten a hold of his mom and she was going to show up soon. She wasn't disappointed or surprised to find out that Puck was out past curfew, she was surprised that he wasn't drunk and that the curfew was the only thing he did wrong.

"You've been hanging out with Kurt?" Finn asked the next day.

"Yeah." Puck shrugged.

"You didn't tell me?"

"We weren't hiding our friendship, man." Puck replied.

"It's that only?" Finn glared, "Friendship? You haven't seduced him?"

Puck sighed, "Not yet. But I'm apparently going to have to ask him out for a date sometime this week."

Finn's face fell into a semi-usual look of confusion, "Huh?"

"Mr. Hummel threatened me and so I've got to ask Hummel out on a date." Puck replied as if it was nothing.

Finn couldn't help but let out a chortle, "Serious?"

"Yeah." Puck ran a hand over his head.

"But you won't ask him out, right?" Finn's voice was unsure, "I mean, you like him just a friend, right? You wouldn't lead him on even if Burt threatened you?"

Puck sighed and closed his locker, "Listen, I am going to ask Hummel - no Kurt, out because I like spending time with him and he makes me hard." He ignored Finn's sputtering at the news, "He will say yes because he thinks I'm hot and he likes my hands."

"You're gay?"

"Dude, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual." Puck informed his friend.

"Since when?"

"Since Hum-Kurt. Since Kurt." Puck sighed again, "And I do not need you to be a protective step-brother, alright? We all know that I can take you in a fight. 'Sides that, Mr. Hummel is scarier than you."

"You're scared of Burt?"

"You're not?" Puck threw back and smirked when Finn nodded after a bit.

During lunch Kurt cornered Puck, much like he had after the first time Puck saw Kurt at the Lima Races, "You didn't get in too much trouble, did you?"

"Not at all." Puck smiled, trying to be reassuring. "Mom wasn't even all that surprised."

Kurt nodded, "Good."

As Kurt started to walk away, Puck reached out and stopped him, with a hand on his shoulder, "How are you?"

"Fine." Kurt's eyes were slightly guarded.

"Damn right you are." Puck replied with a smirk before he moved his hand a bit, not forgetting that Kurt seemed to have a thing for them, "Oh, these are shoulder blades, I thought they were wings."

"Noah?" Kurt asked, voice confused.

But Puck just continued, "My hands are cold. Do you want to warm them up?"

"What are you doing?"

"Yo babe, how about some lip wrestling?" Puck waggled his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Kiss me if I'm wrong," Puck started as Kurt's eyebrows shot up, "but we haven't met before, have we?"

"Noah, listen, if-"

"Let's get drunk and take advantage of each other. Or, I could get drunk and you could just take advantage of me." He paused for a split second, licking his lips, "Or you can stay here and get drunk and I can go home and take advantage of myself. Any way, it's up to you."

"Listen, Noah." Kurt put his hand over Puck's mouth before he could say another word, "I'm not a girl. If you want to suck face or date me, just ask."

Puck smiled as Kurt lowered his hand. "Wanna make out and date and stuff? After all, I'm a stud, not a dud."

Kurt smirked, "Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
